


The World's Only Consulting Detective vs. the World's Most Hated Bird/咨询侦探 vs. Flappy Bird

by hydesakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock's not very good at mobile games, flappy bird - Freeform, sort of crack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydesakura/pseuds/hydesakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It can’t be that difficult, John.”</p>
<p>“Really, Sherlock?” John snapped. “You want to go there? Fine.” He grabbed his mobile and shoved it at Sherlock’s chest. “Let’s see your massive intellect do better, then.”</p>
<p>“这个不可能有那么难，John。”</p>
<p>“是么，Sherlock？”John咬着牙说，“你真这么想？好吧。”他抓起他的手机一把塞到Sherlock胸前，“那么，让我们瞧瞧你的聪明才智是否能做得更好。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Only Consulting Detective vs. the World's Most Hated Bird/咨询侦探 vs. Flappy Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_m_cumberbatched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_m_cumberbatched/gifts).
  * A translation of [The World's Only Consulting Detective vs. the World's Most Hated Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176870) by [I_m_cumberbatched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_m_cumberbatched/pseuds/I_m_cumberbatched). 



“靠！”  
  
Sherlock从他的笔记本电脑上抬头，有点惊讶于他的室友——是男朋友，他愉快地提醒自己——的声音中饱含的强烈愤怒。  
  
“他妈的真该死，这个愚蠢的玩意儿！”  
  
Sherlock等房间里不再有声音传出后，将注意力转回笔记本上，继续读那份看起来很有希望的潜在案件。一分钟后，他们的卧室里又喷涌而出各种极富创意的咒骂，Sherlock忍不住对此挑了挑眉。Sherlock叹了口气，合上笔记本，放在咖啡桌的一边，然后从椅子上站起来。最好还是去看看到底是什么让John变得这么歇斯底里。  
  
Sherlock推开门，只见John盘腿坐在床上，身上的衣服只穿好了一半，弯腰捧着Sherlock送给他作为生日礼物的苹果手机。他的眉毛紧紧地打着结，紧咬牙关，面部扭曲——脸上的表情似乎是沮丧、精神集中、以及纯粹怨恨的混合体，他正在用食指暴躁地敲击着屏幕。  
  
“John？”  
  
John被吓了一跳，接着挫败地大叫道：“该死的，我只差一点就能破记录了！”  
  
Sherlock感到一阵懊恼，他停下他那有趣的案件就是为了这个？“你都快要揪下自己的头发了，就因为不能打赢一个手机游戏？”Sherlock嘲笑道。  
  
“错了，”John咆哮着，他的怒视从手机屏幕转向Sherlock，“我是快要用你的喷灯把我的手机烧成该死的渣渣，然后扔到大街上，看着它被车轮反复碾压个500次后再捡回来，将残骸倒进哈德森太太的搅拌机，最后把还能剩下的随便什么东西全部寄给开发这个游戏的虐待狂。”  
  
Sherlock不禁对这段发言感到印象深刻，肃然起敬，“如果罪犯阶层能有你的创造力，”他热切地说，挑起眉毛，“那我再也不会感到无聊。”  
  
John把手机丢到床上。他的狂怒情绪很快转换为生闷气。“犯罪率还没有因这个游戏得到飚升，真是不可思议。”  
  
“你说真的么，John？”他发现自己很难相信一个手机游戏可以导致这么强烈的怒气和暴力以至于导致谋杀。  
  
“我不停玩这个游戏已经有好几天，而我最高的成绩只有11分，”John抱怨道，“Harry发给我短信说她已经达到24分了，我都不知道她是怎么做到的。”  
  
“噢，所以现在是关于面子的问题，我明白了。”Sherlock假笑道，“不能让你亲爱的姐姐有一样超过你，”John朝他眯起眼睛。“这个不可能有那么难，John。”  
  
“是么，Sherlock？”John咬着牙说，“你真这么想？好吧。”他抓起他的手机一把塞到Sherlock胸前，“那么，让我们瞧瞧你的聪明才智是否能做得更好。”  
  
Sherlock笨拙地接过，翻了个白眼，“我认为我有更好的事情去——”  
  
“什么？”John说，“难道伟大的Sherlock Holmes，世界唯一的咨询侦探，害怕被一个像我一样的笨蛋给打败？”  
  
Sherlock抿起嘴唇，“这个怎么玩？”他问，轻松地解开John的手机密码。FLAPPY BIRD，屏幕上显示出这个名字。Sherlock的眼睛很快被怀旧的像素图像和鲜艳的颜色冲击到了。  
  
“你只要点击屏幕，操纵那只愚蠢的鸟通过管道就可以了。”John耸肩答道，但是John的眼里闪烁着光芒，Sherlock不太喜欢这个表情。  
  
Sherlock按下开始键，跟着指示点击屏幕开始游戏。接着，他眼睁睁地看着那只圆滚滚的小鸟拍打着起飞，然后迅速地摔死在地上。Sherlock抬头看John，微微蹙起眉头。  
  
John向手机点点头，“你必须一直点击屏幕让那鸟保持飞行。”Sherlock有些怀疑地盯着他，John撅起嘴，“继续，快点。示范给我看看这个应该怎么玩才对。”  
  
“噢，看在上帝的份上。”Sherlock嘟囔道，不过他又重新点击了开始键。他所要做的只不过是打破John的记录，然后他就可以继续研究他的案子——不像这个游戏这么无聊。这一次他成功地让那只鸟保持飞行，直到屏幕上出现第一根管道，然后那只鸟就这么直直地撞了上去。  
Sherlock煽动鼻翼，重新开始，不去理会John对他做出的得意表情。他控制着鸟穿过两个障碍物，接着它在快要飞过下一根管道时擦到管道顶部，死了。Sherlock忍不住咆哮，“这只鸟究竟是有什么毛病？”他咬着牙说：“什么样的鸟会因为它的头擦到点东西就死了？它甚至根本不会感觉到！”  
  
Sherlock向John投以愤怒的目光，显然他好像从中得到了不少不怎么健康的乐趣。那种幸灾乐祸的亮光依然在他的眼里闪烁着，伴随一个渐渐扬起的得意笑容。  
  
Sherlock深吸一口气，接着继续重来。这一次，他在鸟垂直落地摔死前，通过了五根管道。“这个——”他用尽全力将手机扔在床上，“我放弃了，”他大声抱怨着，但很快又迅速地把它抓起来，“不，就让我再试一次……”  
  
开始，点击，四分。开始，点击，六分，Sherlock发出胜利的欢呼。  
  
开始，点击，七分。开始，点击，九分。  
  
一个得意的笑容快要在脸上形成了。  
  
开始，点击，两分。  
  
“靠！”  
  
再来一次。开始，点击，四分。  
  
只是再……  
  
开始，点击，七分。  
  
没错，就是这样……  
  
开始，点击，三分。  
  
Sherlock抬头瞪着John，他因为Sherlock的笨拙表现正开怀大笑。“哦，你可真贴心。”Sherlock恼怒地抱怨。  
  
John耸耸肩，“当你玩的时候，它会把你逼得想要出去大开杀戒。不过当你看别人玩这个而且还不停地输，就真的感觉很有趣。”John伸出手想要拿回他的手机，但是Sherlock把它紧紧抓在胸前。  
  
“不！”他叫道，接着清清喉咙，“不，”这次他说得较为冷静，“只是……再让我试一次。”  
  
“你会把自己逼疯的，”John提醒他，“不间断地玩这个游戏真的会让你气得吐血。”Sherlock只是抬头注视着John，他只得叹气，“好吧，你拿去玩吧，只是千万别因为这个游戏来报复我。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
几个小时过去，John已经习惯了那些从他们卧室里传出的，几乎没怎么没停过的咆哮、抱怨和咒骂。最后，Sherlock终于现身了。John看向他，发现他的眼睛充血，嘴唇干裂，还有他的头发简直乱得一团糟。John挑了挑眉。Sherlock把手机搁在John的大腿，接着全身倒在他的腿上。  
  
“我成功了，”他咕哝着。挪动着把头枕在John膝盖上，“我也不明白……怎么做到的。”  
  
John打开屏幕，笑了。最新记录——屏幕显示——13分。  
  
“干得不错，”他说，用手指缠着他的卷发，令Sherlock发出一阵舒适的叹息。他的身体在John的腿上完全放松下来。  
  
“再也别让我玩那个游戏了，”Sherlock说，他的眼睛慢慢闭上，“我讨厌它。”  
  
John低头对他露出一个怜爱的笑。天呐，这个男人真是固执的可怕，坚持玩这个劳神费心的游戏那么久，只是为了打破John的记录。“我保证。”  
  
他没有提及，当Sherlock把自己关在卧室里的时候，John偷偷拿了Sherlock的手机来玩，并取得了28分的成绩。他一定要记着过会儿就去把游戏从Sherloc的手机上删去，赶在Sherlock看见之前。  
  
  
  
 **-FIN-**


End file.
